lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- * me fio deveni un boyscout ? **on dise "boy scout" (e "girl scout" o "girl guide"!). un tradui ta es "esploror" o "fio/fia esplorante" o "esploror joven" (me gusta esta). ---- *Can a GPU give your PC a huge speed boost, or is GPU technology just another '' passing fad''? We investigate whether you should buy into the hype. ? **"Esce un prosedador grafica aumenta enorme la rapidia de un PC, o es sola un otra moda pasante? Nos investiga si on debe crede la bomba de anunsias." Simon ---- * this is the coolest smartphone ? **me ave no idea! ** la fono astuta la plu fria (metafor ,perce no ?) **Tu no intende "fono", me suposa! La parola "smartphone" pare es internasional usada (donce "smartfon"), ma si nos trova ce esta es fea, nos pote dise "telefon intelijente" (o "intelifon"?!). "Astuta" sujeste tro un person con intendes e razonas. Per "cool", "fresca" es ja en la disionario. "Fria" sujeste la reversa: ce la cosa ia jela car la moda ia abanda el ... Donce: "Esta telefon intelijente es la plu fresca." Simon ---- * eleje multiplial--multiple choice **posable **La nom "multiple choice" es confusante, car "choice" es confusante en engles. Asi cada de la posables, entre ce on debe eleje, es "a choice, an option". Esta es "eleje posable" en nos disionario. (Cisa esta ta es simple un "elejable"?) Donce lojical nos ta parla de "un demanda con multe elejes posable / multe elejables". Ma esta es longa. Nos pote usa ance "eleje" per la ata de deside entre la posables, e parla de "un eleje entre respondes posable" o simple "un eleje entre posables". Per "a multiple-choice test", me sujeste "un esamina par respondes elejable". Simon **me sujeste "un esamina de elejes" **Esta sufisi? En multe esaminas, on pote eleje cual demandas on vole responde. E on eleje sempre se responde! Me nota ce "multiple choice" pare es cuasi leteral traduida en multe linguas, an si el es un espresa bizara. Simon * move ditos en--to finger **toca? ** she fingered thru the fur coat ? **"Diti", evidente! Nos ia evade el en la pasada, ma sola car el ta es omonim con "dita". Simon **me preferi no usa "diti". on pote dise "xerca". **Per ce tu preferi no usa "diti"? El sinifia "aplica se ditos a" — perfeta per "palpa par se ditos", me ta pensa. Me diti la stofa de la cortina; esta es plu ce "toca", e plen diferente de "xerca". Simon **car "to finger" es un idiom strana en engles. "use fingers" pote ave multe sinifias. los no ave un usa simile en la linguas romanica. me sujeste "toceta", si nesesada. Jorj **Per coere con "colpa con pede", etc, nos ta dise "toca con dito(s)". Simon ---- * strada vea naradal--the storied old street **un strada vea, como los en naradas **Me nesesa vide la situa per tradui bon esta espresa. Si on ia mensiona la strada en naras, "un strada vea narada" o "un strada vea de naras" es bon. Si la strada es de un spesie ce apare en naras, la tradui sujesteda par Jorj es bon. Cisa la sinifia intendeda es simple "un strada istorial". Me suposa ce tu no intende "un strada vea a niveles", con la otra sensa de "stor(e)y"! Simon ***storied = adorned with scenes from or celebrated in stories or history. ***No un parola frecuente. Ma cual sensa tu intende? Tu defini dona du sensas completa diferente. Simon *** Esta defini es de American H. Dision. Cual du sensas? Car me es lejemane de engles ,me encontra storied frecuente ! La strada naradal de Stratford-on-Avon,de la vileta de Georgetown .de vileta de Cufa(en Irac,de califa Ali) etc ***La defini es bon, ma el furni du sensas: a) "adorned with scenes from stories or history" — on ia decora la strada con senas istorial o narada; b) "celebrated in stories or history" — la strada es famos car el es importante en la istoria o en un nara. Vera, me ia oia nunca esta sensas de "storied", e me disionario favoreda (Concise Oxford, con cuasi 1700 pajes) no conteni el. Google conose sola 2270 apares de "storied town" en la rede, e multe de estas es en espresas como "two-storied town house"! Simon ** Me trova ce el es en me lejedas american ,no britanian ! En SUA, on usa esta multe: Asi es famos: "Keep, ancient lands, your storied '' pomp!" cries she With silent lips. "Give me your tired, your poor, Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, The wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed, to me; I lift my lamp beside the golden door." Emma Lazarus (1849-87), U.S. poet. The New Colossus, (1886), written for inscription on the Statue of Liberty. **tu pote usa "famos" o "selebrada" per "storied". Jorj ---- * nos pote nunca dise " the better solution" car la + plu bon = best ! ** No vera: "the better solution" es "la solve plu bon"; "the best solution" es "la solve la plu bon". "Bon" e "mal" pote presede la nom sola si los no ave descrives (como "(la) plu" o "multe"). Simon ** A! Grasias tu es jenios,Simon. Ma me demanda me per ce nos complica un cosa comun como superlativa par la anoiante "LA". Me ''rereproposa PLUS per "most". Asi nos ta ave "plus bon "=best ; la plus bon= the best. (la) plu bon = (the) better . Espresa simple per lingua simple,per favore , Jorj ? ** "La plu" es la metodo de la linguas romanica. El es lojical. Me no vide un razona per cambia asi nos usa abituada. Tu preferi evade sempre la parola "la" cuando posable, si? :) Simon *** nos cambia la metodos de la linguas romanica '' frecuente ,per boni . Pe los usa -ar de infinitiva,los usa pronomes per he e she,los usa formas diferente per nom,averbo . los usa formas de pasada e futur . Tota estas me aseta e es coreta. Me es capas de lingua e no ia divina "la solve plu bon" (ce ta fa la comensante asi e otra casos varios ?)! Ce es lojical de usa LA per sensa importante de superlativa? Oce me sumita con larmas e cor triste,per la sola razona ce romanicas usa esta. Me ta imita felis la romanicas en usa pronomes de she e he (lojical per me,e la usa de "el" per ambos es confusante ) :-( *** Me pensa ce "la solve plu bon" es estrema clar — do es la nonfasilia? "La" en se mesma no indica la superlativa, ma "la plu" e "la min" indica el. Simon *** En tu opina, ce es la difere entre la comparativa e la superlativa? Per me, la du es vera multe simil. La comparativa indica un cualia plu alta ce un otra; la superlativa indica un cualia plu alta ce tota otras. E esta difere es multe simil a la difere entre "un" e "la". "Un" es nonspesifante — "un can" pote es cualce can entre multe posables; "la" es spesifante — "la can" es acel de ce nos parla. Simil, la comparativa es nonspesifante — "la can plu feros" ave poca sensa si on no ajunta ance la base de compare ("la can plu feros ce me" o "la can plu feros ce perilos"); la superlativa spesifa ja la base de compare — "la can la plu feros" es la can plu feros ce tota otras de ce nos parla. Simon **** me ja sabe la similias. Me vide la usa de "la" en casos varios nesesa pensa e pausa ante divina se usa coreta . La usa de pe "plus " es simple, e es no tota nova parola(simil a plu) libri nos de usa "la " con o sin "plu". **** Pardona: me ia responde a tu demanda "Ce es lojical de usa LA per sensa importante de superlativa?" Simon **** "Plus" sujeste forte la conseta de "+". En parla, on ta distingui nonfasil "la sable plu seca" e "la sable plus seca". Simon **pardona, myaleee. me gusta "la plu". Jorj *** Nos reusa -a per verbos finitiva e infinitiva; nos reusa ajetivos como nomes, ajetivos como averbos, e verbos como nomes; nos no ave infletas de tempo; e nos reusa "el" per cadun. Estas ave un cualia comun: nos reusa la parolas cuando posable. Con "la plu", nos reusa "la" e "plu", apena cambiante se sinifias, e donce evade introdui un parola nova per "most". Simon **** Tu no ia nota ce me ja acorda de elimina de -ar e otra cambias. Me intende no usa la metodo romanica per "la plu" confusos. **** Ma si, me ia nota esta :) Me ia lista la cosas ce tu aseta, e ia sujeste ce "la plu" es simil a los. Me ia dona multe razonas suportante "la plu", ma tu no ia clari per ce tu pensa ce "la plu" es confusante. Simon *** Si nos ta introdui un parola per "most", nos ta ave la problem iritante de "the more" cuando nos parla de sola du cosas. Final, nos ave ja "masima" si tu preferi el: "la can masima feros" es un linguaje completa bon. Simon **** Nun forsa nos de usa "the more" . La usa de "donce" entre du cosas es eselente. La usa de masima es rara. Nos discute un espresa comun ,con la usa de article "la" en sinifia distinguinte nonfasil, per du razonas 1-la linguas romanica usa el 2 (me gusta "la plu ") **** Me no parla de "donce" entre du cosas. Ma en multe linguas ce distingui "more" e "most", on dise "the more" en loca de "the most" cuando on parla de sola du cosas. "Sunday was the wetter of the two days." Simon ***** Tu esplica un bon reguleta ce me no sabe:"Bon" e "mal" pote presede la nom sola si los no ave descrives (como "(la) plu" o "multe"). Esta ta es ajuntada a la gramatica. Esta es parte de la nonfasilia de usa "la plu" . Plus (o otra) no ave esta. ***** La regula es ja esplicada en la manual gramatical ce me composa (multe lenta!). Ma me no pensa ce el relata spesial a "la plu". Si nos ta ave "plus", ance el ta debe segue la regula: "la lingua plus bon", no "la plus bon lingua". Simon ***** En pasa, cual parola tu sujeste per usa en loca de "la min"? Simon ***** "minim" o otra ,no problem,perce tu cura? car esensal tu oposa la idea ! En pasa ,es tu frase a supra coreta ? ( Me no vide un razona per cambia ''asi nos usa abituada.) * cascading menus ? * slide show(presentation) ? * fullscale living hisory museum? * fullscale deflection ?